


Explosion

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Genji is drunk and Hanzo is a bad person., I wanna kick Hanzo's ass, Implied Genji/Mercy, M/M, Shimadacest, as much as I hate non-con Hanzo is a disaster and his interactive voice lines make me MAD, drunk!genji, toxic!hanzo, with some angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The yet unknown consequence of the frustration that was slowly but strongly building up in him was inevitable. It was only a matter of time the clock in him stopped ticking and he exploded. Tick-tack, tick-tack, just like one of Jamison's bombs. His heart was a landmine and was ready to ruin everything that dared to go too close to him.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> 1) It was just a quick thing, no proofreading/betaing was done :( English isn't my native language, sorry guys.  
2) After reading Hanzo's voicelines again it made me awfully sad how he was talking to Genji. He is still this stubborn man while Genji is on a whole new level. Hanzo is a bad person. He got the potential to become better morally, but he chooses not to. What a dick smh. LOOK AT THESE.
> 
> Genji: "So this is what has become of you? A pity."  
Hanzo: "I will not be judged by you."
> 
> Hanzo: "You will never amount to anything!"  
Genji: "We shall see, brother."
> 
> Genji: "What would our father think of what we've become, brother?"  
Hanzo: "It's hard to say who he'd be more disappointed by."

_It's not the first sip of wine Genji had tonight and it really shows_, thought Hanzo as he watched his half-drunk brother humming and sitting on a chair all alone in the corner of the room. His alcohol tolerance has always been low in contrast to Hanzo's. Hanzo could never get truly drunk, all he got after long parties was a nauseous body and a slightly foggy mind. Yet that didn't stop him from drinking; not when he wanted to isolate himself from reality, nor had that stopped him when he was younger and wanted to forget everything — which he could never do, but has never stopped trying anyways. He kept trying for quite a long time after he thought he had killed Genji. He had been blaming himself for many years until the point when he just couldn't bear the weight of his actions anymore. And just like that, stopped caring. He put the blame on his brother once again. _He deserved his punishment, he deserved it for being like that to me, he deserved it for disrespecting the family_— the family Hanzo left behind eventually for... similar reasons Genji did. He hated even the bare thought of this because he has never allowed himself to appear as a weak man. Coming to terms with what he has done in the past meant weak in his dictionary. He was stubborn all his life and he knew he did some really unfair and unreasonable things just to keep his reputation; and at this point no one really dared (or simply wanted) to question him and he was happy with that. He wanted it to stay this way. He wanted to forget literally _everything_. The whole family drama, including his_ childhood_, even. …But then Genji came back one day and the impossible was possible once again. Hanzo just wasn't ready for it. Hanzo's suppressed _conscience_ wasn't ready for it. Would it ever be ready? Or, the real question: has Hanzo ever _wanted_ it to be ready? 

He didn't want to care about anything that was related to this issue, he had much more important matters to attend to, he kept saying. _Maybe one day_. 

But he's been having these exact thoughts ever since Genji came back, on every single week and on every single day. And it has just made him angrier and angrier. The yet unknown consequence of the frustration that was slowly but strongly building up in him was inevitable. It was only a matter of time the clock in him stopped ticking and he exploded. _Tick-tack, tick-tack_, just like one of Jamison's bombs. His heart was a landmine and was ready to ruin everything that dared to go too close to him.

And of all the seconds Genji could have chosen to approach Hanzo with his friendly smile, he chose this one. Of course he didn't know that it wasn't the best time for it. He was kind of drunk — and even if he had been sober he wouldn't have known that it wasn't a good time. He forgave Hanzo a long time ago, and honestly? Morally he stood way above the older Shimada. He didn't care about mind games anymore, he didn't want to be better at everything as he used to in their younger days. He knew Hanzo, on the other hand, had stayed that way and it made him sad from time to time. But he stopped bringing up the topic after the first few arguments he had when he peacefully tried to help Hanzo with his issues. But this evening he was only a lad who has drunk just enough wine to go from friendly to sassy and provocative as one can be after, well, simply drinking enough wine.

"Hey, onii-san," he laughed, "what's the matter with you? Spending your days being miserable as usual?"

"Leave me alone. I do not have time for this."

"Time for what? Having company for once?"

Hanzo was pissed. He hated how quickly Genji was able to make him mad, no matter if he was saying friendly words or was straight up mocking him. He hated Genji, or at least he covered his fragile feelings and self-hate with hating him. He knew damn well he was projecting, but he felt like it was still better than letting the truth to emerge onto the surface.

"I won't tell you again, get out of my sight. Go talk to Angela or someone you actually enjoy being around," he said, grinding his teeth. "And stop drinking. You still can't handle alcohol, not even a drop."

In return, Genji raised his glass, while keeping strict eye-contact with his brother. He didn't blink, not once.

"Go away before I do something I will regret!" He was almost shouting with eyes full of hatred. 

"Oh you mean something like the time you almost killed me, right? I can see how much you are regretting it, brother" replied Genji with disappointment in his voice. That sentence has changed his attitude in a minute. He wasn't cocky anymore, rather just sad and hurt. Leaving Hanzo speechless, he grabbed the bottle of wine he was drinking previously, turned around and walked out the door. "Bye you guys," he waved at the others. 

But they were having too much fun to notice him leaving the house or to notice Hanzo standing alone for about five minutes — arms crossed, eyes narrowed, trying to calm himself, — and then, to notice him going after Genji.


	2. High voltage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This situation was worse than any nightmare he had had before; and Hanzo's hand stroking him hit him like high voltage. The steady flow of electricity was hurting him so bad but made him unable to pull away. It was driving his body wild and he didn't even notice that he was panting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters went on their own way, completely ignoring what I planned to do with them. It was a plot twist even for me but decided to go with it in the end, cus they aren't actually written ooc or anything. No betaing was done and I'm still not a native speaker - lemme know if I made any mistakes in the comments! Thank you for reading!  


He was walking pretty fast— no, he was practically running at that point. He knew exactly where Genji spent his lonely summer nights. It was mid July, the air was hot and he was already sweating after a few minutes.

He stopped in front of the ruins of that one old house. Bricks of the wall were missing here and there but it wasn't damaged enough to be considered dangerous. The house had two floors, and he had seen Genji sitting on top of that roof before (or rather what was left of it), but right now his brother wasn't up there. Hanzo walked to the front door. The door was covered in dust but the doorknob was wiped clean, obviously used. This was it. Hanzo opened the door, and stepped over the treshold.

Running has eased some of his frustration previously, but as soon as he caught his breath, thinking about Genji reminded him why he got jealous and angry in the first place. He couldn't bother stopping to look around or to think about what a weird place he’s just found; he simply hurried up the stairs, not caring about making a noise either. The stairs were creaking under his footsteps, as if they were the menacing shadows of what was going to happen. Genji must have had heard him by now, but Hanzo didn't get any sort of a reply. He continued his search from one old room to another.

And there he was.

In the fifth room he entered he saw Genji sitting on top of an old, dusty desk with knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. _A lonely, fragile sparrow_. He didn't react at all to the sight of the older Shimada. He was quiet, staring at his knees, wanting to be left alone. He left that place for a reason. Everything looked so pointless to him at this point.

"There you are, you disgrace."

Out the corner of his eye he spotted the bottle Genji had taken from the party; it was now completely empty. Hanzo was angry enough but this annoyed him even more. He clenched his fists and took a few steps forward. His mind was on fire and he knew every word he spoke was burning Genji up alive. "Have you really drunk it all? Don't you have any self-respect left, brother?"

"Leave me alone. Now I'm the one saying it. At least when I drink alcohol I _can_forget what I want to forget... you know."

He wiped the saliva off the corner of his mouth with his right hand and was about to hang his head back again, but he failed to do so because Hanzo was quicker. All Genji could feel was Hanzo grabbing him by his shoulders with brute force he has only seen him unleash in combat. It had taken him by surprise and his reflexes weren't in fact sharp enough either after drinking a whole bottle of wine to realize what was happening. His eyes widened as he came out of his daze and he immediately wanted to break free from Hanzo's arms, but it wasn't that easy. Genji letting down his guard has made Hanzo gain a lot of advantage over him. Not like the older Shimada wasn't the stronger one anyways. Genji really hated the thought of that when they were young. But he grew older and accepted the fact, didn't care much and moved on, not like Hanzo one day was going to_ grab his shoulders and not let him go after several seconds of him obviously resisting_... Oh. _Fuck_.

Hanzo let out a mocking chuckle. He knew he was the stronger one as well. He has always been the stronger one. Genji was squirming and kicking, but couldn't stop Hanzo whose right hand was now on Genji's throat. His brother let out a helpless yelp. _He definitely wasn't expecting that_. Genji's legs were hanging off the edge of the desk now; he stopped wriggling because he had to focus on Hanzo's hand first. Hanzo was forcefully choking him and Genji could barely gasp for air, let alone get Hanzo's palm off his neck. His voice was weak and the sounds he made were muffled.

"Hh— Han... z... hhhhh..."

"You had always given father a good reason to beat you up", Hanzo whispered, leaning closer. With his other hand he parted Genji's legs and moved between them. He knew he was fighting for his life and didn't even have time to be startled at whatever Hanzo was doing. Hanzo's lips were only about two inches away from his brother's ears and he could feel the heat of the younger Shimada's body. "You could never fucking behave. Like a mindless animal, you never could adjust yourself to the rules, could you."

_Almost killing Genji? Sounds like something I would do_. After a while he eased the pressure a little and let the other man breathe for a few seconds, but oh he was not letting him go. Genji was panting. Inhale, exhale, repeat. He has just noticed Hanzo leaning over him and standing between his legs, his hand resting on his knee. It also struck him how drunk and how helpless he was in this situation. His brother was holding him down with force and oh god he was panicking. Confusion, anger, panic, confusion, anger, panic. His mind was a spinning wheel and the arrow didn't manage to land on any of the fields.

"Hanzo wh— Hanzo, what the fuck..!?"

Hanzo's left hand that was previously on Genji's knee was now trailing down his inner thigh. His mind was jumping from one thought to another and he didn't even know how to react. _Was Hanzo really doing that? Was the whole situation supposed to be… sexual?_

_...what? _After a few long seconds _the_confusion has somewhat faded but it felt still very surreal and he was so disgusted. He felt disgusted by Hanzo's behavior and by his own body too. He was almost gagging. It felt _so_ wrong. But there was something else that sickened him even more, something, that—

"Do you want me to choke you to death right now?"

The air Hanzo blew out with each word he spoke was hot and was tickling his neck. _Intimidatingly intimate. _He gulped and shook his head. _No_.

"Good. But you are going to get the attention you were whoring yourself out for anyways."

Genji didn't know if it was seconds that passed or minutes after that, but he finally managed to snap himself out of the shock. He knew Hanzo would squeeze his throat again if he was to make a move; the only way he could express himself was through words, but he couldn't form proper sentences.

"You are sick, Han— Stop it... Hanzo you are so messed up... I swear I—"

Hanzo didn't intend to answer verbally, he simply slided his fingers on Genji's crotch to interrupt his sentence. That did shut him up though. Genji let out a whimper, and Genji — to Hanzo's actual surprise — well, Genji was rock hard.

_Oh_.

Hanzo bit his lip.

"Am _I_ the messed up one though? Tell me please, how many times exactly have you thought about this before?"

_Never, never, not once, never._ Genji was so ashamed of his physical reaction to Hanzo's touch that he didn't even try to answer him — he knew he would have failed. He was on the verge of crying. Angry-crying. The kind when you only want to scream and want to kill everyone around you with that sound. He wasn't in control anymore and that was his worst nightmare. Not being able to control his body, to lose his inner peace... but then he quickly had to realize this situation was way worse than any nightmare he had had before.

Yet Hanzo's hand stroking him hit him like high voltage. The steady flow of electricity was hurting him so bad but made him unable to pull away. It was driving his body wild and he didn't even notice that he was panting.

"Look at you, you really are desperate. Let's see if you can behave now."

He grabbed Genji with his free hand and pulled him closer by his waist, then put his hand on his chest. Rising and sinking, quick pace, heart beating fast. Hanzo's other hand left his throat. He was now holding Genji's head back by his hair, hurting him just a little this time. His lips moved over to his throat and he was biting down on his neck. Genji was _moaning_. Genji was moaning, and after one hickey came another, while his other hand was trailing over his toned stomach and— there it was. Genji was _whimpering_. He let out sounds he didn't even know he could make. The little desperate sighs were almost way too much for Hanzo as well. He didn't know it was actually sensual for Genji, and meant more for him than mere physical arousal. And he definitely didn't want him to enjoy it this much — even if he enjoyed it only unconsciously, — because it turned the whole scenario even more absurd and obscene. He has never once imagined forcing himself on anyone, especially not on Genji, his fucking _brother_; and even more not _forcing himself on Genji and Genji enjoying it_. Before he could think more about the situation, he felt the younger Shimada pushing his hips against Hanzo's. His eyes were closed and his hands were hovering over his clothes, awkwardly trying to undress himself or at least open his robes.

"I hate you so much," he mumbled. "I hate you so... so so much..."

Hanzo's hand was on Genji's crotch once again, but this time the area was left uncovered. He was stroking Genji's cock, watching him grind against his hand with some sort of an uncertain and sick desire.

"Shut the hell up then," Hanzo grunted. He kissed him with the same force he was grabbing him earlier; it was aggressive and sudden, with their teeth clanking, lips bitten and bleeding, tongues swirling and saliva all over. Exploring Genji's mouth was only making him harder and he defninitely wanted more. He pulled back just for a minute to spit on his fingers, lowered his hand and trailed it down to Genji's entrance. Then without any warning or whatsoever he slipped his index and middle finger into Genji. He let out a cry but it was quickly muffled by Hanzo's lips that were on Genji's mouth again.

Hanzo wasn't planning on fingering Genji as a warm-up, it just sort of... happened. Even though this still wasn't exactly sex but rather well-planned out violence, he caught himself caring about what might feel good — well, at least what might feel _better_ — for Genji. And that wasn't supposed to be the point. The point was about power, dominance and corruption, yet the contrast he wanted to achieve just wasn't there. The point was the overflowing hate and the frustration he was raging with, and then him converting that energy into something physical that could damage Genji irreversibly. And he didn't want Genji to come, or at least definitely not yet; he had to change his plans. To the younger Shimada's disappointment, he slided his fingers out. He heard a loud sigh which then turned into Genji breathing through his mouth. He spat in his hand again and smeared the saliva over his own dick. It was painfully hard.

He was slowly sinking his cock into Genji, who let out another — but significantly louder — cry this time.

"H.. Hanz—!" Genji clutched his hand at the older Shimada's clothes, and Hanzo could tell it was too much and he was too big for his brother. He didn't know if any pain was actually inflicted but he knew whatever he was doing was leaving Genji a mess. Genji's sensitivity treshold was really, really low. Shocks and jolts of sensation, the moans and cries Hanzo drew from Genji with each thrust, his fingers holding onto the robe on his shoulder, his eyes lost in lust and his flushed cheeks made Hanzo grunt loudly and go rougher. Rough enough to make Genji's eyes roll back only after a few minutes, his body to uncontrollably tremble and to tighten around Hanzo's cock. "I... I h-hate you...o-onii-san I—"

He came onto Hanzo's half-open clothes with a sharp groan.

And the sight of Genji coming was sending him into a spiraling bliss of which he couldn't hold himself back from much longer. He was completely lost too, panting, sweating, his hair sticking to his face. After a few couple of final thrusts and moans his orgasm hit him like a lightning bolt; all he could feel was his body overflowing with electricity. And when the sudden wave of pleasure faded away, it was just him breathing hard, Genji holding onto him quietly, and his spiraling thoughts.

The way Genji reacted to the whole thing was scaring him. It was messed up, obviously not as messed up as Hanzo's actions, but definitely messed up. A few minutes ago Hanzo had wanted to completely destroy Genji, but the scenario he made up in his head before just didn't happen. He also didn't want to come just because fucking Genji actually made him feel good, and he didn't want it to happen so unexpectedly either. He tried to take everything from Genji and yet Hanzo was the one losing his power. He felt out of control. He felt ridiculously weak and vulnerable. _The irony_. What was even worse, he didn't know at all what was going through Genji's head. He wanted to ask him so badly but he was unable to speak.

They were silently gazing at each other with eyes half-closed, their hearts beating fast and as one.

The two dragons bound for eternity with the crimson thread of shame.

×

Hanzo didn't know how his brother left or when, but he was glad Genji was gone. Yet Genji leaving resulted in him to be completely left alone with his thoughts, and he didn't like that at all.

He was fully aware of his own actions. _I'm a bad person and bad people tend to do bad things... Right?_ He wrapped his arms around himself. Suddenly it felt really cold; he looked out the window he was sitting next to. It was raining. He haven’t realized it before. Exactly how long has it been since Genji left? Minutes, hours, days? _I'm a bad person and bad people... bad people..._

He sniffed.

_I'm a weak person._

Was it the rainy, cold weather that made his nose runny, or was it his emotions, that he didn't want to know.

_And I almost killed my baby brother _again_ and then I did something even worse._

The rain was drumming on the window with a peaceful staccato.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He broke down crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´ ω `♡) follow me on tumblr and instagram! https://linktr.ee/zsoof.uwu (´ ω `♡)


End file.
